The Exorcism of Eponine Thenardier
by courfboof
Summary: Strange happenings have been going on in Paris. Eponine is the one behind it - can Enjolras and Marius help her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters.**

Everyone sat at Café Musain, laughing, drinking, and telling tales of their revolution. Happiness was overflowing the room, pouring out onto the streets. But there was something missing, and no one seemed to notice … the Thenardier bunch.

Back at the apartment, Eponine lay asleep in her corner of the room, with only a moth-bitten wool blanket covering her shivering body. Monsieur and Madame Thenardier sit with their gang at a small table. A board of some sorts sat in front of them.

"I don't know about this," Montparnasse said.

"Shut it, Monty," Thenardier hissed, "The devil is our only chance. Without this we have nothing! Do you want to live in the gutter, boy?" Montparnasse looked away.

"Go over the plan again," Babet smiled.

"The board will let us summon a demon. Then, he will choose which one of us to sacrifice, take over our body, then we'll be rich!" Thenardier spoke, "let's begin, shall we?" They each placed two fingers on the moving piece.

Eponine woke with a start - her body shivering, but beads of sweat on her forehead. Her breath was heavy, like she had just woken up from a bad dream, but she didn't remember. She stood up and looked around. Her parents were asleep. She walked out of the house, on her way to get some water from the well in the wood. She placed a rope around the handle of the water bucket, made of rotted wood (the same water bucket her mother had used when Eponine was a child) and lowered it down. She felt the water slowly fill the bucket.

Eponine was cautious, always watching in the darkness. Lately in town, there have been gruesome murders and they didn't come from the Patron-Minette. Only a few, but everyone was extreme on edge. The killer was still on the loose.

She pulled the bucket from the well and began to untie the rope, when she heard a rustling in the wood.

She whipped around just in time to see a man running up to her with a dagger.

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters. **

Eponine awoke with a start. She remembered last night, at the well, with the killer. She jumped to her feet and was about to run to check if she really filled the water bucket, or if she dreamed everything, when she noticed her dress. It was soaked with blood, and the blood was not hers. She had no scratches that were too recent. She tore the dress off and stuffed it in the corner of the room. She dressed, and then was about to walk out of the apartment door, when she noticed the bucket, full of water, in its place. She noticed some thing else, also. The usually noisy apartment room was now quiet. No one was home. The whole town was quiet.

Eponine walked out of the apartment building and saw a large crowd at the end of the street. Just then, Marius came up behind her.

"What's going on? Why is everyone crowded over there?" he asked.

"Let's go see," she replied. They briskly walked over to the crowd. That's when she saw it. The murderer from last night. Dead. Hanging by his neck from the Café Musain window. He also had huge slits cut across his whole body. There, on the wall, was a message. It said, '_IT WAS ME'. _But this is what shocked Eponine even more: the message was written in Eponine's handwriting.

Eponine ran back inside. Marius watched her run away with a curious look. He knew something was up.

'_Did I do this? Could I have done this? How could I have the strength to haul him back from the wood?' _she thought. Eponine began to tear up. '_What if I get caught? I can't go to jail!' _she thought. After much thinking about it, she decided she would keep this a secret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters.**

A few days passed since the incident with the killer. People thought that he had killed himself out of guilt and no one suspected her. She felt safe.

Eponine began to venture out more, began to hang around Café Musain with Monsieur Marius and his Amis. She began to feel normal again.

The barricade boys felt uneasy around Eponine. They felt some kind of strangeness, or darkness. She began to look sickly, pale, and weak. Everyone was on edge when she was around.

One night, when Eponine left the Café early, the men discussed the situation they were faced with.

"I can just tell something is wrong," Marius stated, "She just has this look in her eyes. It's evil, and have you noticed she's been able to afford more things lately? She actually has a dress that fits her and doesn't fall off of her."

"I overheard Montparnasse saying how she mumbles gibberish when she's napping and sleepwalks throughout the apartment building. They say weird things happen around there like voices and things moving around. Oh, and I remember Brujon saying he saw some kind of 'demon' in the house," Coufeyrac said.

Suddenly, the sound of a laugh made Les Amis whip their heads towards the stairs. There, watching them, was Eponine with an evil look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters. **

Eponine's face relaxed.

"I'm so silly! I forgot my sweater," she walked in and grabbed it. "See you tomorrow, everyone." And with that, she left.

Nobody said a word the whole time.

"Let's continue this some other time," Enjolras said. Everyone left without another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eponine stared into a broken piece of her once intact mirror. Her father had broken it in a violent rampage over money. She saw her black eyes, cold and empty. She saw her pale face.

She knew something was wrong with herself. If she told anyone, she would be thrown in an asylum.

Lately, Eponine had been losing hours. She would wake up then have no idea what her day was like when she snapped out of it at nighttime.

She threw the piece of mirror across the room and it shattered. Then, she heard something behind her. It sounded like a cracking of some sort. She turned around slowly and faced the most horrific creature she had ever laid eyes on in her life.

It was tall, she could tell, even though it was crouching on top of the one wardrobe in the room. It was skinny. Its arms could have easily been snapped like a twig but Eponine could sense its strength and power from across the room. It has hooves for feet and it looked as if he has large goat legs as his own.

His claws were long and sharp. He faced the wall as Eponine watched then he turned around. His face was red like it was painted. He was looking right at her. His eyes, like a cat's, were yellow amongst the darkness of the corner of the room and were piercing right to her soul. He smiled. His snake-like teeth were white and sharp. Suddenly, he pounced at her, digging his claws into her face.

**A/N: Please review! Should I go on? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters.**

Marius and Enjolras walked into the Town Hall. They wanted to see if anyone else in Paris' past has ever experienced these things. They planned on looking through old documents like police reports and psychological notes or anything they could find. They had to figure out something.

They sorted and read what they felt like was the whole documentation room. Finally, Enjolras spoke.

"I've got it! Here," he began and Marius ran over, "1815. A man believed to have been possessed. He complained his appearance would change and he saw strange things. He would lose hours and become distant from everyone." They read the rest of the psychiatric report and the same thoughts ran through their heads. This is what Eponine was going through. Everything matched.

"Skip to the last page," Marius instructed. Enjolras flipped a few pages until he arrived to the last one. Marius took the document from Enjolras' grasp and read aloud.

"The man became worse and worse," he skimmed, "until the family decided to have an exorcism performed on him. The results were successful." He gave Enjy a pleading look.

"No, Marius. I've heard about these things! Some of them, most of them are fatal! We cant risk Eponine's life over something we are not even sure will work!" Enjolras said angrily.

"But, Enjy, this could work! I mean, we have to try, don't you think?" Marius pleaded. Enjy sighed, "Alright, here's the deal. We will wait a few weeks. We will do the exorcism only if she doesn't get better. If she does, then we forget about it, deal?"

"Deal," Marius smiled. He jumped up in the air and kissed Enjolras firmly on his lips. He pulled away and looked shocked. "Let's pretend that didn't happen," Marius whispered.

"Please," Enjolras said.

**A/N: Please review! OMG this story sucks **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters. **

Monsieur and Madame Thenardier were in the apartment counting the amount of francs and sous they have 'earned' for the day.

"Fifty francs," Thenardier spoke.

"We are getting more and more every day!" Madame Thenardier replied. Just then, Eponine walked in. she stood and looked at her parents with no emotion on her face. She had three deep slashes on her left cheek.

"What are you doing, girl? I told you to go out and con!" Thenardier yelled. He rose to his feet and stomped toward her. "I told you, get out there!" He said. She continued to stare. Madame Thenardier watched as he slapped Eponine across her face. "I SAID, GO CO-" He began but was cut off by Eponine's sudden iron grasp upon his neck, lifting him right off of the floor. He struggled against her wild clutch. Madame Thenardier ran to help but she was thrown across the room by one look from Eponine. Her head slammed against the wall killing her instantly. Thenardier struggled, his face getting more red each second she held onto his neck. Suddenly, it cracked, his body going limp. Eponine released and he came crashing to the floor. She watched as her parents lay dead and unconscious on the floor. Then she slowly walked out of the apartment on her way to Café Musain where Monsieur Marius and his friends were hanging out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marius and Enjolras sat at a table at Café Musain. Everything was going well. Eponine walked through the door, a smile on her face like she was happy to see her friends.

"Hello, Eponine, what happened to your face?" Grantaire asked, drunkenly. He was pretty uncertain of the whole situation and so was everyone else.

"Bonjour, Monsieur! Just the old man down the street's cat," Eponine replied. She sat herself down at the table with Enjolras and Marius.

"So how was you day," Enjy asked, hoping nothing strange and unusual would happen in their encounter.

"Um, I don't remember," she said sheepishly. Marius and Enjolras gave each other 'she seems to be alright' looks. The evening went on without anything going wrong. Soon enough, Eponine had to return home.

"Well, she seems well," Joly said. They continued their night in bliss. When suddenly…

"Hey, Monsieurs! I have got tremendous news! Madame Thenardier was found dead in her apartment and her husband was lying on the floor, neck broken! He's now paralysed from the neck down! He's in the hospital!" The Café owner stormed in and spoke. Marius and Enjolras exchanged horrific glances. They had to investigate.

**A/N: Please review seriously is no one going to review this c'mon guys **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters. **

Marius and Enjolras walked through the small hospital door. The nurse led them o the man laying motionless on a bed.

"Monsieur Thenardier," Marius started, "May we talk to you about your condition? We just want to ask you a few questions. It wont take too long." Thenardier looked at them and said nothing.

"Do you-" Enjolras stuttered, "do you remember who did this to you?" He was still silent.

"This isn't working," Marius said. They were about to leave when they heard something.

"Wait – wait, I can tell you who did this. It was Eponine. She is not herself. She is evil and it was sort of my fault – the Patron-Minette was going to sort of – sell one of our souls to a demon for wealth. I guess it chose her. She's been, I don't know, scary and I've tried treating her like I normally do but you can see where that got me…" Thenardier spoke in a raspy voice.

"Thank you, Monsieur." And with that, they left the hospital.

"Enjolras, do you know what we have to do?" Marius asked.

"Oui," Enjolras replied.

"Exorcism!" They said at the same time. They high-fived and then strutted away.

**A/N: Please review! This story is funny, right…? **


	8. EVERYONE PLEASE READ!

Dear Readers,

It is I, the author of this story. Thank you for reading my story so far. It is my first one ever and I really hope you don't think it sucks! Anyway, it might be a few days before I add my other chapters, just because I've been very busy with all of my schoolwork. Please write me some reviews! They can be good or bad! I just want feedback! I will also take any suggestions about my story, like if I need to change something or add anything. Also, please follow me! I have a lot of new stories coming up, and I think they'll be pretty good!

Love always, coufboof


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserable or any of the characters!**

Enjolras sat with Marius on his couch, cuddled with Marius's down blanket, planning how they would execute Eponine's exorcism.

"We need someplace abandoned," Enjolras said. They sighed

"How about that abandoned house at the end of the street? It's totally empty and secluded so nobody can hear us or walk in on us!" Marius suggested.

""it sounds like we would be doing the nasty…" Enjy smiled. Both men giggled. "So we grab her during the night and bring her there. Then what?" he asked.

"The rest of Les Amis will be there. Also Pastor Saint-Clair will be there to help" Marius answered.

"Pastor Saint-Clair?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes, the town Pastor. Duh" Marius said.

Enjolras laughed and playfully pushed Marius. Marius blushed and smirked. "So we do it tonight." Marius said.

"Good plan!" Pastor Saint-Clair smiled from the corner of the room.

"I forgot he was here…"Enjolras said.

"Me too…"Marius said.

"And me as well…"Pastor Saint Clair said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eponine sat on her mattress, eyeing a large mouse in the corner of the room. She smiled as the mouse was flattened by one of her father's old traps. Suddenly, there was a heavy tapping at the door. She opened it, and there stood Monsieur Marius.

"Hello, Eponine," he smiled. She could tell he was scared. She could sense it in every ounce of his being, and she enjoyed it.

"Marius," she replied and glared. He gulped.

"I just came to say hi" his shaky voice gave away his nervousness.

"Come in and sit" she said in a monotone fashion. Marius sat on a wobbly wooden chair randomly placed in the middle of the room. Eponine stood behind him.

"Well, you've been a little distant lately, and you seem a little lonely since your parents were…um…mur" Marius was cut off by Eponine.

"I know you're here to come get me. To trick me into letting my guard down, then taking me to the old abandoned house and having an exorcism performed on me. I know everything, Pontmercy. I am the Devil." Her voice became deeper and deeper.

Marius turned around just in time to see Eponine with a large knife raised above Marius's head. She slammed the knife down as fast as she could.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters.**

Marius dodged the stab. The knife plunged into the back of the chair. She loudly grunted as she pulled the knife out. Marius ran for the door, but was thrown onto the floor by Eponine, who grabbed him by the back of the shirt and flung him down. She then sat on his stomach, with one of her legs on either side of his body. She held the knife above him one more time, but was knocked out. She collapsed onto the floor next to Marius.

There stood Enjolras, with a big metal club in his hands. He helped Marius to his feet.

"Thanks, babe—I…I mean ….dude."Marius said.

"No probs, Marius" Enjolras rested his hand on Marius's shoulder, "let's get her out of here before she comes to." Enjolras passed the club to Marius and picked up Eponine bridal-style. They left the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eponine was brought by Marius and Enjolras to an old abandoned building. The building itself used to be an old man's home. The man died from old age and his furniture and all of his items were kept in the old house. Nobody bothered with them, so they stayed there and no one bought the house, because it was fairly large, so the price was higher; a price that no one could afford.

They brought her into the basement of the house, and placed her on the bed. It was one of the few beds that they took from one of the upstairs bedrooms. They already had everything set up.

"Strap her in" Marius instructed. Joly attached leather wrist and ankle straps to Eponine. He secured them so tight, he was sure she would not break free from them. They all stood by and waited for her to awaken. Nobody knew what would happen, and nobody knew if they were even going to make it out alive.

"If we don't make it, I just want to say that I love you all, and you are all like a family to me." Pastor Saint-Clair said.

"No offense, dude, but we just met you. How do you love us already?" Courfeyrac asked.

"I just do, okay? Don't question my motives." He replied. They all sat there and waited. Suddenly, Eponine's eyes fluttered open.


End file.
